Love Goes On
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Sequel to Stay Strong! It's been 4 years since they all left for college. All haven't seen Edward since. Now they're back in Forks, with possibly more drama than before. What happens when some of Bella's unknown past comes into the picture? AH/Complete
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This my first try on a sequel. I'll try to get all things that weren't answered in Stay Strong, to be answered in this. It's my goal. Not only that, but also drama. Why not drama? Drama is excellent!!! Though, it does hurt. Ha-ha. Please read and review!!  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer is the only one for this story. So, I don't own the Twilight characters!! I own Julie, Steven, and my extra characters in my other stories!!  
Summary: It's been 4 years since they all left for college. All haven't seen Edward since. Now they're back in Forks, with possibly more drama than before. What happens when some of Bella's unknown past comes into the picture? Sequel of Stay Strong! Canon Pairings/All Human**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Honestly, I wonder if love goes on.

I've been asking myself this so long, it's became a habit to ask every morning and every night.

I watch each day as my friends spend every waking moment with the person they love.

And here's the thing. I still love Edward.

I might have been dating somebody else, but I still love him.

So, I wonder if he still loves me.

If he does, then I'll have the answer to my question.

Because if love goes on, then I'm sure that he will one day marry me and love me forever and always.

* * *

**What'd you think of the prologue? Hey. It's just the beginning. I write this a month ago. Now, review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 1: Felix and Lillian

**Author's Note: Ya!! Already 3 reviews!! Okay. This is short, but it's got a point. Now, I know it is good that I got 3 reviews. But, I'm going to start threats. Sorry. Also, there is OCC in this story. Not sure how long, but still. Now, read and review.  
Threats: Uh...I want my review count up to 8 before I review again. :)**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
Felix and Lillian**

**BPOV**

I walk into the house that I lived in back during my Junior and Senior year of high school.

Julie, Veronica, and my current boyfriend Felix trail behind me.

I set my bags down and walk into the kitchen, where I see my mother, Renée, cooking dinner.

"Hey mom."

Renée turns around to face me. As soon as she saw my face, she raced over and hugged me.

She's turned more Alice-like since I started college. "Hey Bella. You're so grown up. Where're Julie and Veronica?"

Just then, Julie came in carrying a 5-year-old Veronica. "Hi mom." Julie greets.

"Grandma!" Veronica shouts and jumps out of Julie's arms to hug Renée.

"Veronica. My, you get bigger each time I see you." Renée praises.

"Hey mom. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Felix."

Just then, Felix walked in and smiled.

I loved his smile, but not as much as Edward's. Edward's was more angelic compared to Felix's. Felix's would be better described to be like one of a pro wrestler's. God, I mss him.

Renée gives Felix a sweet smile. "Hello Felix. I'm Renée, Bella's mother."

"It's nice to meet you Renée." Felix replies with a handshake.

Felix and I started dating a month ago. Therefore, you may be wondering why he's not visiting his parents since it's the beginning of summer the end of college and all.

Well, Felix is a foster child. He has been since he was four and his parents were arrested for robbery, drug-use, and all that crap.

Renée finishes diner and serves it.

We dig in and then start to unpack.

Felix was going to stay a few weeks, and then move into his new apartment in Seattle.

I finish unpacking and my cell phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" I hear Alice shriek.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that, Edward is coming home today!!!"

I feel my heart burst into excitement and joy. Nothing else could top off this news.

"Awesome! I'm coming right over. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay. See you Bella."

"You too Alice."

I hang up and skip to Julie's room first.

"Hey Julie. Alice just called. She said Edward is coming home today. Are you coming?"

She drops what she was holding (a knee-length red dress) and yells, "Totally!! I want to see Steven so bad!!"

"But, you just saw him earlier."

"Oh. I know. However, that was earlier. Not now."

I sigh. There is way to argue with that. Julie picks up Veronica and heads out to the car.

I walk to the guestroom and knock.

The door opens and Felix smiles. "Hi Bella." He kisses my lips. I could go into an hour description of how Edward's kisses were much better. Making my heart fly and….okay. This isn't the time for that.

"Hey Felix. Julie, Veronica, and I are going to a friend's house. You want to come or stay?"

"I'll stay." He answers, almost too quickly.

I thought it was somewhat strange, but oh well. "Okay. See you in a bit." I kiss his cheek and hurry out to the car.

I get into the driver's seat and take off to see my darling Edward. However, I probably shouldn't say he's mine.

"Goodness Bella! Slow down!" Julie shouts, gripping her seat.

I slow down unwillingly.

"Thanks Bells." She smiles weakly at me.

I ignore her and continue on driving to the Cullen's home.

When we finally got there, I saw Edward's Volvo parked out front.

We got out and tried to walk calmly to the front door.

Of course, when you're this type of excited, you tend to fail to do so and end up doing this skip-run thing.

We get to the front door and knock.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Alice tackled me onto the ground.

"Alice!" I shout.

"Bella!" She shouted back.

We got up and all walk in.

Their house was still as beautiful as ever.

We went into the living room, and guess what I saw.

Edward was sitting by a girl. One I remember from my days in Phoenix.

She was 5'7, tanned skin, silky midnight black tresses, and angular nose, and olive-green eyes.

Julie and I gasped. "Lillian?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger already!! Ha-ha. But, can you guess who Lillian is actually? Can you guess why Felix was so quick for his answer and has refused? I'm trying to make this dramatic! Lol. Review!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Jealous ExBest Friend

**Author's Note: Yes. This is a short chapter, but I think it's good. So, please read and review!!! Oh, and remember!!! Try out my challenge I issued last night!!! **

* * *

**~Chapter 2~  
The Jealous Ex-Best Friend**

**BPOV**

Lillian smirks and says sweetly, "Why, hello Bella. Julie."

I roll my eyes. She is still trying to act innocent, of course.

Now, you may be wondering how I even know this girl.

Well, she was my jealous best friend from Phoenix.

She hated that I always got the spotlight, the one I never wanted.

She had caused my ex-boyfriends to cheat too.

Now, it comes to this. She was dating my ex-boyfriend that I love more than my own life. Where did it all go? All of the love and happiness I had before college. Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with Edward. I was stupid.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Edward asks, pointing from Lillian to me, then back again.

I nod. "Yeah. But I'd rather not." I glare at Lillian.

"Yeah." Julie says. I could just imagine her nose wrinkling up like mine is now.

Lillian places both of her hands over her over-sized chest. "Goodness Bella. Is that how you treat an old friend after not seeing them for, what, five years?"

"In this case, I'd have to go with a yes." I snarl.

She growls. "Still the Bella I knew."

"And you're still the same Lillian."

From the corner of eye, I could see the Steven, Alice, and Edward looking very confused.

I look at them and start to explain. "Lillian Reynolds was my jealous best friend back in Phoenix. She was always jealous, but didn't start doing anything until high school started. Each time I'd go out with somebody, the guy would end up cheating on me with her. Which, in my book, is disrespecting our friendship."

Alice jumps up from her spot on the couch and yelled, "Hell yeah!!!"

I laugh. Always have to give her credit for making others laugh.

Edward stands up and clears is throat. "Well, um…" He pauses. I could only guess he was trying to figure out what to say.

Edward looks at Lillian. "Can I talk to you?"

Lillian nods and stands up, walking straight to the kitchen.

I bet their going to break-up. Hey. Why wouldn't they?

I stood up and looked at Veronica. "Hey V. Why don't we go outside and play while your mommy and daddy _talk_?"

Veronica nods eagerly and skips to the door with a huge grin on her cute 5-year-old face.

I walk outside, Alice following me.

Alice and I played with Veronica for a bit before sitting down and talking.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you knew that girl. Since the second I saw her, I want to punch her." Alice whisper-yelled.

I nod. "I've wanted to in forever. I can't believe Edward has a girlfriend."

"Well, you do have a boyfriend."

I shrug. "I wasn't planning on staying with him. I was planning on breaking up with in a few weeks before he leaves to go back to Seattle."

Alice nods. "Though he is sweet, I think that'll be best. 'Cause, you and Edward are one awesome couple."

I laugh. "Thanks Ali."

"You're welcome Bella." She hug and then head back inside with Veronica.

When we got inside, Julie and Steven were making-out.

I cover Veronica's eyes. "Oh no V! Cover your eyes! This is rated M! No watchy! It'll burn your eyes and fry your brain!"

Veronica squeals playfully while Julie and Steven stop sucking faces.

"Julie. Steven. You guys need to learn how to get to the bedroom first. Just make sure it's your own." Alice snickers.

Julie and Steven stick out their tongues childishly while Alice and I laugh until our stomachs are hurting and we're gasping for air.

I had my hands off Veronica's eyes, which were on us. I knew what she was thinking. _What is wrong with them? Weirdoes._

I continue my laughing fit.

After a while, I get under control.

That was when Edward and Lillian walked in.

"I need to say something very important." Edward starts.

I look at him. _What is he going to say?_

_

* * *

_

**I'm going to let you guys vote. Do you want Edward and Lillian to break up? Or do you want something more meaner? (By that, I mean, they stay together and announce some news.) Now, review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 3: The News

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but this is what I could think of when I wrote this. Guess what. I was about to update this story the other night when fanfiction decided to be dumb. Do you know how mad I was? I also had an author's note for these two stories of mine I want to put. Oh. And did you hear the rumor about fanfiction deleting rated M stories? That would suck. Because a lot of the best stories are rated M. Now, read and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~  
The News**

**BPOV**

"I need to say something very important." Edward starts.

I look at him. _What is he going to say?_

Edward clears his throat. "Lillian and I are no longer seeing each other. Lillian will be leaving in a couple days."

My heart almost burst out of my chest with excitement. Now all there is to do is break up with Felix. I'll do that tonight.

"Well, it was _nice _knowing you _Lillian_." Alice sneers the name, but has a smug expression on her face.

Lillian glares at everybody, and then stomps upstairs to the guest room.

I shrug and I look at Edward. He was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

Don't worry Edward. You will be mine.

Alice and Julie push me toward Edward.

As soon as I was in front of Edward, he took my hand in his and led me to his room.

When we got there, he closed the door. We sat Indian style on his bed and stared at each other.

Edward breaks the silence. "Bella. I still like you. Is it possible if we could date again? I miss you."

I smile, but then frown. "I have to break up with my boyfriend."

Edward frowns. "Well, until then, you'll just be my unofficial girlfriend." Edward smiles and gives me a peck on the lips.

I smile. Edward has always been sweet like that.

After talking to Edward for about 1 hour, it as time to go.

I looked at Edward as I was leaving. "Later Edward."

Edward presses his lips to mine then pulls back. "Talk to you later my love."

Julie, Veronica, and I leave. It won't be long until I break it off with Felix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived back home and I was nervous.

What would Felix think of me? Would I think I was a…whore? Or maybe a slut?

Well, I hope not. I just love Edward too much to let this opportunity pass.

Julie, Veronica, and I walk into an empty house.

I look around and call out, "Hello? Anybody home?"

It was only 6:00. Where could everybody be?

We walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Went to the store to get some milk._

_-Mom_

Well, we knew where mom was. But what about Felix?

I turn to Julie and Veronica. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

They nod and I walk upstairs.

When I get to the guest room, I bring my hand up and knocked.

The door was ajar. So when I had knocked, it opened slightly.

I pushed it open.

There, I saw Felix lying in a pool of his own blood.

I felt my face become horror-stricken.

How did this happen? Why?

I looked around and spotted a piece of paper on the bedside table.

I walked over there slowly.

I felt a sob rip through my chest when I read it.

No. It's not possible. Why? Please god. Why?

I ran downstairs to show Julie.

Because, this is what the letter said.

_I'm back Bella. This time there will be no mistakes and you will be my prize in the end. So, be ready. Because, I'm back for you._

_

* * *

_

**Drama is my best friend when it comes to writing. I hate that I keep on writing short chapters. I will try to get longer chapters in the future. But, this isn't the end of the drama. Not with this note. Poor Julie will be wrapped up in some drama too. I know you'll hate forever for the small piece of drama I have for her. But, I must say it is necessary. Now, review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 4: J, V, J, and L

**Author's Note: This may be the worst chapter ever made. I didn't really into it until the 3rd POV switch. You'll be able to tell. Now, read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~  
Jacob, Victoria, James, and Laurent**

**BPOV**

This is bad. This is totally bad.

Jacob can't be back. Wait. Wasn't he supposed to be getting out this year anyway? God. I can't believe this! I better call the police.

I start dialing the police while Julie holds Veronica close to her and calls the Cullen house.

I talked to them and they said they'd be here soon.

I walked over to Veronica and Julie, where I wrapped my arms around them both and cried.

Felix really didn't deserve to die. I didn't love him like Edward, but he still didn't.

I hope mom gets home soon. I want to know she is safe.

I then heard the sound of sirens pulling up in front of the house and doors slamming shut.

There was a knock on the door and I carefully opened the door.

"Ms. Swan?" The officer asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"My name is Garrett Walters. Do you mind if we investigate the murder?"

"I don't mind. Please find the murder. Whatever means necessary."

Garrett nodded and started upstairs with the other officers.

I waked back over to Julie and Veronica.

"I'm scared." Veronica whispered quietly.

"It'll be okay." I told her. Well, I hope.

We sat with two police officers for a few hours telling them our story.

Mom had come home an hour ago and told her story.

The police had already started the investigation. They were sure that Jacob was the murder, but were thinking that maybe the murders of Charlie and Phil were in this too. I think their names were Victoria, James, and Laurent.

At around 9:00, Edward arrived and spent the night with me. I was entirely grateful he came. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep.

But, I'm still worried.

I really sure it was Jacob. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Poor Bella.

This is not what everybody expected. For this Felix to be murdered like her father and step-father were.

And it is likely that it was the same murder.

I'm hoping they'll catch this guy.

They've made Bella unhappy and that is very bad on so many levels.

I cuddle with Bella in her bed, falling asleep with my love in my arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JacobPOV**

Well, the first part of the plan is done. Felix was dead as we speak.

I turned to Victoria, James, and Laurent. They were waiting for me to pay them for killing Felix.

I grabbed a black briefcase off the floor and tossed it to James. "Here's the money. Now, I'll call you when I need you again."

James looked inside and smirked. "Thanks. Later Jacob."

"Yeah. Bye."

While James and Laurent were leaving, Victoria walked up to me.

"So, tell me. When are you going to give in and give me one little night?" She was trying to be seductive and almost succeeding. She had gorgeous flaming red hair and nice chest. Almost too hard to resist. But I had to. I only wanted Bella.

"Sorry. Maybe one day when I feel like it." _Not that I'll feel like fucking you ever._

Victoria grunts and crosses her arms over her chest. Damn it. "You always say that." She starts pouting.

I roll my eyes. I'll give in this one time. Because I really need to get some before I go crazy. "Fine. Let's go."

Victoria squeals excitedly while I grab her hand and pulled her into the other room.

* * *

**I bet it was horrible, wasn't it? I only like the Jacob's POV, but I hate rewriting stuff. I've tried and pretty much ruined it. Now, review kiddies!!! Lol.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 5: Good and Bad News

**Author's Note: This is going to be the shortest sequel in the history of sequels. Now, you may have different emotions by the end of this chapter. Oh! And check out my new story. _Web Show of the Century_. Now, read and review!!!

* * *

**

~Chapter 5~  
Good and Bad News

_~The Next Day~_

**BPOV**

I awoke feeling refreshed and in Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

I was so content. No. I was more than that. Far from what words could even describe.

But, that didn't last long. Soon, the memories of yesterday came crashing down.

Lillian, Felix, Edward, Jacob. I felt my head spinning and my heart was in so much pain.

It hurt so much to even think about. Felix didn't deserve to die. Nobody does. Why does it seem like everybody close to me seems to always distant in time or die? I guess I should be glad Edward is mine once more.

I twisted in Edward's arms to see him look at me. There was concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?" His voice was so calming. I was glad he was here. No way would I ever be able to get over anything without him.

I nod. "I'll be okay. But, I'm still sad."

Edward strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. "It's alright to be sad. With everything happening, it is fine."

I cuddle up with him and breathed in his scent. It was like velvety honey. Soft and sweet.

I then felt something. A feeling of dread. Like something bad was going to happen soon.

I wonder what it was. What will happen? I hope it won't be too bad. Everything is already painful enough.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

Edward and I both jumped into a standing position, me swooning some.

I was nervous, but asked a question through the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Garrett. We'd like to tell you some good news."

I told him to come in. When he did, he smiled and said, "We've arrested James and Laurent. They were speeding and we recognized them immediately. Now all there is to do is capture Victoria and Jacob."

Edward and I nodded. We weren't ready to smile. Not until Victoria and Jacob were caught and gone.

Julie walked into the room when Garrett left. "What's going on?"

Edward answered Julie. "They've arrested James and Laurent. Now all there is left is Victoria and Jacob."

"Well, I can't wait for them to get arrested."

"Wow Julie. Evil, much?" I teased, snickering.

"Ah…shut up! I know those are your thoughts too. You want him gone as much as I do."

I shrugged. "True."

We started to talk and catch up until 10:00 when Julie usually wakes up Veronica and gets her ready for the day.

As soon as she was gone, Edward and I looked at each other, staring into the eyes of the other.

His green eyes were entrancing. Close to impossible to break away from. Slowly, Edward and I leaned toward each other, lips touching lips with a sweet chaste kiss. It soon turned into a very passionate kiss. The best one I've ever shared with anybody.

I should be grieving, but I can't when Edward is around. He's my lifeboat. He keeps me from drowning in the dark, deep blue water.

Edward traced his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course I obliged. I'd be crazy if I didn't.

Our tongues fought as everything got more and more intense.

My arms wrapped were around his neck as Edward lifted me by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, straddling him.

I don't know how, but we were soon on my bed. His shirt was off, showing his perfectly sculpted chest. Before he had a chance to take off my tank top, the phone began to ring.

I sighed and yanked it off the hook. "Hello?"

"Bella! You guys need to come to the hospital! Quickly! There's something wrong with Steven!" I heard Alice's voice, frightened. It made me feel scared and weak.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. But please come quickly!" With that, she hung up.

I turned to Edward. "There's something wrong with Steven."

With that, we went and told Julie. She and Veronica hurried off to the hospital as Edward and I got changed and hurried off too.

When we got there, a doctor was talking to our friends and family. Even Renée was there.

We walked up to them as the doctor left. As soon as we were there, Edward asked, "What's wrong with Steven?"

Julie took a deep breath and said in a shaking voice, "Steven has a brain tumor." With that, she broke down. Falling into a billion pieces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VictoriaPOV**

When I heard James and Laurent were arrested, I was furious.

_How in the hell they get in trouble this time?_

James and Laurent know better. They also know I can't live without them.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! They have the money!

Damn. The police have probably already started checking it out. Maybe I can kill Jacob and leave his body. He already knows where I'm going and I don't want him to tell. I don't want to be caught.

I looked over at Jacob, who was sleeping soundlessly. He was cute, but not cute enough to keep alive.

I slipped out of bed carefully and got redressed.

When I was back in my tank top, jeans, and leather jacket; I took out my gun. It's now or never.

I cocked it and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his heart. His cold heart.

I then grabbed a bunch of his money and left, leaving for Alaska. My home state.

* * *

**I know it's short. But, of well. Can you tell me what you thought of my more detailed ExB fluff? First time I tried that. What do you feel about this chapter? Maybe sad and happy. Considering what you're most concerned about. Review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 6: Shocked

**Author's Note: I didn't know what to do next, so this is short. Read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
Shocked**

**BPOV**

The news shocked me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Steven is such a great person. He's the one my sister loves. He is my love's brother. This was so heartbreaking.

I don't know what happened next except just snippets.

Everybody talked about the situation at hand and we visited Steven.

After Edward and I visited, we went home with Veronica while Julie stayed.

Edward took me to my room while he put Veronica to bed, and then came back.

When he lied beside me, I cuddled into his side and fell into a darkness thinking about what has happened. Everything. From the time I moved to Forks with Julie to now. Decisions really do lead to many things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VPOV**

As I was driving, I thought about what will happen to James.

I love him, of course. But should I save him? He left me.

No. I will not save him. It wouldn't be worth it. He isn't worth anything. He just wants precious money.

Will I find love or will my life always be like this? I hate Aro for what he did when I was younger.

He hurt me. He abused me. He made me into what I am now. I hate him. Because I can't have a normal life.

Why did all this happen?

* * *

**What should happen to Steven? Do you want him to live or die? Please tell me! Review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 7: Coffee

**Author's Note: I think this is better than the last chapter. This skips some. But I wanted to get more into the story. Okay. Now read and review.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~  
Coffee**

_~5 months later~_

**BPOV**

It has been 5 months since that day. The day when Steven was diagnosed with a brain tumor. When James and Laurent went to jail. When Jacob was murder. When Victoria disappeared.

Many things have happened. Here is what has happened over the past 5 months.

Steven was cured. The process of ridding the brain tumor was long and painful for all of us, but he is okay now. Once there had even been complications, but it is now all good.

James and Laurent had been killed during a fight. Apparently, somebody had possession of a gun and shot both of them.

Lillian had returned. She was now trying to get Edward back and trying to get me out of the picture. I'm about ready to kill her. I swear.

Lastly, Victoria had disappeared. Nobody knew. It was as if she faded into the air. It was so strange. Nobody knew.

However, the police were looking for her. I could only hope they find her.

Julie was happy to have Steven back home. We all were.

Currently, I was living with Edward in an apartment in Seattle and working at a book publishing company. Edward was a composer. He's been working on a song for a few days and I knew it should be going good.

As I walk down the street, heading toward the coffee shop to meet Edward, I enjoyed the breeze that hit my face.

It was relaxing after a long day.

I entered the coffee shop and saw Edward and Lillian.

As always, Edward was sitting there looking very annoyed while Lillian was rubbing her cleavage on him.

After minute, Edward got up and walked away.

I decided to go ahead and show myself. I walked up to him. "Hi Edward."

He looks down at me and smiles. "Hey Bella." He bent down and gave me a peck on the lips. "Here." He hands me my coffee and I take a sip.

"Thank you. I love you." I smile I him.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, somebody bumped into me causing me to spill my coffee all over me. I also started falling in the process.

I thought I was going to fall onto the floor, but Edward caught me. I knew I could count on him. He was my hero.

I looked into his emerald orbs and smiled. "Thank you for catching me, My Edward."

"You're welcome My Love." He smiled back and kissed me on the lips.

As we were kissing, I heard a huff. I knew it was Lillian of course. Then there was the echoing sound of her stilettos.

When we pulled away, Edward put his jacket on me to hide the coffee stain. We smiled at each other and ordered another coffee for me.

We walked home to our apartment and did some no-need-to-mention activities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VPOV**

This is it.

It has been 5 months I have been in the state of Washington.

I knew that James and Laurent were dead. I wish James wasn't. I loved him.

I guess I was going to have to revenge his death. Of course. I knew whom I should kill.

Little miss…no. I won't say it. I want to be more dramatic.

* * *

**I wanted to be more dramatic. And I was very tempted to have some more scenes with Lillian. Ugh. It kills me, but I want to write it so bad. But this doesn't seem like the time for that drama. Maybe later. So, who do you think Victoria will go after? I'm not sure if she'll go after Bella. Hence, another reason for the dramatic ending. Now, review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 8: Killing Her

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, can you believe I actually got some inspiration? I'm so surprised. Lol. Sorry this is short. Also, this doesn't mean this story is off hiatus. I just got sudden inspiration and wrote it. =D**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~  
Killing Her**

**Victoria POV**

Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex, I parked and took a breath.

I knew this was extremely risky, but I had to do this. If I didn't, I'd never get my revenge. I just need to. For James.

I sigh, stuff the gun into my bag, and get out my car; heading into the building.

This was extremely risky. I knew I'd get caught, but I don't care. I'm going to do this and die knowing I got my revenge.

I already knew where she lived, so I just entered the elevator and pushed the button for the floor I wanted to go to.

By the time I got to it, nobody else was in the elevator and nobody was in the hallway. Good. Better chance of not getting caught and getting the job done.

Using my key-picking kit, I easily get into the apartment. After I close the door and lock it, I quietly make my way around.

I knew her and her boyfriend wasn't here at the moment, so this made my job easier.

After I had searched the whole apartment, noting each hiding spot and where any kind of weapon was kept, I hid behind the couch and started peeking from the side of the couch; watching the door.

When the door began to open, I quickly hid back behind the couch and peeked again.

There I saw her, my target.

I stood up and pulled the trigger, killing Julie Swan.

* * *

**I'm sorry for killing her. So sorry. You must hate me now. You deserve to for everything I put you through. Review?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Chapter 9: Live On

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So, I decided that a threquel will be done. Not yet. Not until I can finish the rest of the plans I just got for this one. Can't wait until the epilogue, even though it'll probably cause all you readers to basically kill me. Lol. So, hope you like this chapter. I've been using more emotion when I write lately.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 9~  
Live On**

**VPOV**

The cuffs the police put on my wrists were tight, but I didn't mind. I was able to complete my mission.

I killed Julie Swan.

You may wonder why I didn't kill Bella instead.

I thought that of killing Julie, I would hurt Bella more than I could if I killed her.

So now, I was going to jail for killing her without any grief or regret in my heart.

My revenge was done. I was done. I wouldn't mind if I died. I was actually hoping for an execution.

I wasn't sure what they were going to do with me. I'll most likely be in jail for the rest of my life.

But, I was now free from the grief of James. I still loved only him, but I've finally been able to honor his life by getting revenge for his death.

I do wish he was back here, holding me in his arms.

We may have acted tough, but we shared our soft and innocence sides to each other. We really loved each other.

I know I may have got with other men at times, but that's just a part of me I've tried to let go. I really have tried.

James understood me and I understood him. I wish he was back.

A few years slip silently done my cheeks as I look away from everybody else.

I didn't want to show my weak side to others.

I guess I'm not completely over the grief of James' death, but I know I'll live through it.

'_If I were to die, I want you to live on.'_

I will follow James' words, even from a jail cell.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I know, short and simple. But it kinda puts Victoria in a light, you know? Hope you'll review and tell me what you want to see next!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. Chapter 10: Giggles to Grief

**Author's Note: OMG! An update! Amazing, isn't it? Anyways, you'll notice changes in Bella definetely. The deaths that have happened have finally caught up to her and changed her. This change will help me create the ending and the threquel. Okay! Read and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~  
Giggles to Grief**

**BPOV**

As Edward held me in his arms and whispered sweet things in my ear, I giggled girlishly. Edward could always bring out a new side of me. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe because when I'm around him, I can feel myself getting all bubbly and excited. But, that is a reaction your prone to get when your around this man that I love.

Because of this, I don't blame other girls when they blush and stare as he walks. That's what I have always done. I mean, look at him. He had the face of an angel and this sexiness about his body. He is bound to get attention whether I like it or not.

So, it surprises me that he chose me. Me, over tens and thousands of girls willing to be with him for eternity.

"Bella," Edward whispers my name as his breath hits my neck. "My dear sweet Bella." He begins to nibble on my neck with his teeth and I start giggling again.

"Edward, quit it." I tried to be serious, but it was hard since I was giggling.

Just as Edward was going down to my collarbone, the phone rings and he groans. I just giggle, stand up, and pat his bronze-haired head. "You'll just have to wait until your owner has answered the phone." Edward pouts and I laugh.

Picking up the phone and placing it to my ear, I try and make myself stop laughing, but a few giggles escaped my lips as I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Police Chief Carlton speaking. I'm sorry to inform you that your sister, Julie Anne Swan, has been murdered." A male voice says.

I about dropped the phone when I heard it. Julie…was…dead? "Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am. I am quite serious. Now, I'll need you to come to the station in a couple hours. There will be a social worker here with Julie's daughter Veronica Swan. Okay?"

I nod, but then remember I was on the phone. "Yes, I understand."

"Okay. Good bye." After he hangs up, I set the phone down and cover my hand over my mouth, trying to keep myself from crying. I couldn't believe Julie was dead. She didn't deserve it. She was the last person that ever deserved it.

As my thoughts raced, I couldn't hold back my tears and a few slip down my cheeks and hit softly on the hardwood flooring. My heart began to grow cold. A freezing chill.

"Bella? Is anything wrong?" Edward says, the couch squeaking a little as he stands up. I turn around, my face twisted with grief and my eyes teary and red. He hurries over to me and pulls me into his embrace. "Oh babe. What happened?"

I pressed my face into his shirt and let the tears soak through, continuing to sob as I mumbled, "Julie…is dead."

I could imagine the look on his face. It had to be one of pure shock. I feel his arms tighten around me, making my heart a little warmer. But, it still felt cold.

As Edward held me in his arms, I let the grief take me over. What is wrong with the world? Why must everybody die? Why did this day from giggles to grief?

* * *

Sitting down at the metal-topped table in the private room at the police station, I looked across the table at a woman with brown hair that was streaked with gray hairs. Her eyes were an ice blue as she stared at me through thick-rimmed glasses. Edward stood behind me, acting as so sort of protector.

When I was settled into the seat, the woman began to speak. "Good afternoon Miss. Swan. My name Katherine Noël. I am the director of Seattle Child Services and have requested this meeting with you to discuss the situation with Veronica Swan."

I sit up straight and look into her eyes. My heart still felt cold and it was starting to show. "I'm sure Steven Cullen should get the custody of my niece. He is like a father to her."

"But, according to my records, there is no papers stating that he is her father. So, by law, either he'll have to adopt her or you will."

"So, shouldn't you be talking to Steven about this instead of me?" I snap at her.

"Well, I find it more traditional to start out with the blood-family first. I also don't know a lot about the relationships between everybody in your family, so need to snap at me."

I blush. "I'm sorry. It's just that.." I trailed off.

Katherine just looks at me and nods. "I understand. So, I just want to make sure. Do you want custody of Veronica or not? I need to make sure before I ask Steven Cullen."

After a few moments of thought, I give her my answer.

* * *

I wanted as the casket was put into the ground, Edward and Veronica each beside me. Steven was on the other side watching it too.

As it went lower and lower, I could feel my heart get colder and colder. It wasn't just physically either. My personality was changing. I could feel a bitterness filling in my veins and take a course throughout my body. I wasn't sure if it was going to leave either.

I feel a tug on my hand and look down at Veronica, who stared with coal black eyes that shined with innocence. "Aunt Bella, I miss mommy."

"I know you do. I miss her too." I kneel down and pick her up, standing back as soon as she is comfortable in my arms. "Let's go home. I don't want you to get sick from the cold."

With a nod, we all left. Veronica in my arms and Edward just hanging back the whole time, being as distance as he had since she adopted Veronica as her own.

* * *

**Did you notice that Bella is becoming kinda bitchy? Baha. Okay. I want you all to go to Zombie's Run This Town and read Snitch. It's a collab I'm part of, so be excited! And remember to check out my beautiful story It All Started and it's sequel, Changes. Oh! And my Nessie/Seth one-shot! It's called Murderous Love. Twisted plot to it. Hee-hee. Okay. Enough of my blabbering. Review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	12. Chapter 11: No Longer A Pair

**Author's Note: Lovely that I updated so quickly, right? Well, after this will be the epilogue. Then the threquel will come stomping in. =D Now, do not skip ahead on this. I'd love some review love too. So, read and review!**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~  
No Longer A Pair**

**BPOV**

It's been two months since Julie died and I adopted Veronica. I'm still grieving and it doesn't help with the distance Edward has made between us.

I suspect that he created this distance because I adopted Veronica. I mean, his brother was like a father to her. And by adopting Veronica, I broke his heart more than it was when he found out Julie was dead.

I don't understand why I did that to Steven. I know he is a good guy, but I felt like I had to make Veronica my responsibility. But in the process, I think I somehow broke up with Edward.

Edward and I are still together, but it's hard to tell since he never touched. He never held my hand. Even Alice and the others have become quite cold towards me. It hurt so much and made me angry. Each time they start any shit about me, I feel like screaming 'Well, I'm so fucking sorry that I wanted my niece to be with me!' Did it really make me the bitch that they all made me feel?

It probably did, but I wanted Veronica to be with me. I'm not sure why I made that decision. I just did. Is it so hard to understand that.

Glancing to the backseat, I see Veronica playing with a toy she received in her Happy Meal at McDonald's. She looked like she was having fun and it made me smile. Nowadays, Veronica was my only source of happiness.

Is that why I decided to adopt her? So I can have the happiness for myself and not Steven? It sounds quite selfish in my head. Is that everybody sees me now? The greedy bitch?

I can feel tears stream down my face from the thoughts. I hope they didn't see me like that. I don't mean any harm. Really, I don't.

_

* * *

_After dropping Veronica off at Alice's, who made many snarky comments towards me, I headed back to the apartment. I knew Edward was going to be there and I felt like it was time to really talk about everything. We didn't need to try and ignore the pink elephant in the room.

Parking, I head inside to the apartment.

When I was about to open the door, I heard voices inside. One of them I recognized as Edward. The other was feminine. Their voices were loud as if…

Opening the door slowly, the sight in front of me made words from 5 years ago come back to me suddenly.

"_Well, anyways. You should break up with Edward. He's, like, such an asshole all the time. Trust me. Been there, done that."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm not goingto break up with him, you know."_

_Tanya shrugged. "I'm just warning you. Don't blame me when you two aren't dating anymore."_

I then realized that Tanya was right, but does that only apply to when the girl has done something wrong or always? I now wonder how strong our relationship really was. Because, the live image that was before my eyes told me that nothing about Edward that I knew about was real. It was a joke. A fraud. And I've been played like piano and Edward as the pianist.

Staring at Edward and Lillian as they made-out, their skin flushed and them kissing with such passion, made me feel tears and bile in my throat rise.

This couldn't be happening. I didn't know things were this bad. So bad Edward had to cheat.

Edward and Lillian pulled up and looked at me the moment a sob escaped my lips. Edward looked horror-stricken and Lillian seemed smug. But the smug look didn't last when Edward pushed Lillian off and stood up, coming towards me as I backed up.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." he said, his arms stretched toward me.

I shake my head. "No. You're not."

He stops and sighs. "No. I'm not. It's your fault_**. **_You're the bitch who's caused everything."

I look at him and growl. "This is not my fucking fault! Nothing is! Don't put the blame on me! Why would you think it's my fault anyways?!" The tears were falling. Not only from the pain, but anger too.

"Because, you took Veronica away from Steven. Steven is her father! You know that."

"Yes, I know that. But have you taken the time to knowwhy I adopted her?" As he choked on his next words, I turned and ran away from the wretched place that was once my home with that asshole who was my boyfriend. But, am I any better since I'm such a bitch? A bitch and an asshole. That's a nice pairing. Well, no longer a pair.

* * *

***ducks for cover as torchs and knives and etc are thrown* I'm sorry! But it had to be done. And btw. That little memory Bella had was a little excerpt from Chapter 10 of Stay Strong. I was looking it over and noticed it, deciding to add it. Okay! You may kill me as long as you leave a review!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey! Here is the epilogue! Finally! Lol. I want to thank you for all of those reviews over time and can't wait for the threquel to start! Read and review!**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

**BPOV**

Have you ever felt like falling to the ground while screaming and crying in anger and sadness? Well, that's what I felt like doing right at this moment. I bet death was more comforting than this.

I had no idea where I was going to go. Nobody wanted anything to do with me, so it was going to be hard.

Deciding it was time to talk to the person I probably should have talked to first, I turned and headed toward a place I haven't been to for the last couple months.

After parking, I head inside and towards the apartment where the person I needed to speak to lived.

Knocking on the door, I balanced on my heels as I waited.

When the door opened, the person looked surprised. "Hello Bella."

"Good afternoon Steven."

* * *

**Well, that is it. Review to tell me your thoughts now! I'm not sure when the threquel will be ready, but yep. Ha-ha. K! Review dearies!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	14. AN: Sequel!

**Something big is happening...something special...something amazing...  
A SEQUEL IS IN THE AIR!  
It is called Maybe.  
Here is the summary:  
**_Bella Swan, after getting her heart broken by Edward, is now taking the time to heal with her deceased sister's boyfriend Steven. What if love blossomed between them? Just maybe it will. AH/Sequel to Love Goes On  
_**I know from the sound of it that it may not be Bella/Edward. But please read my AN on the prologue for it.  
I had to explain something.  
Now, go read it!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
